ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)
Iago PUC’s version of Marvel’s Spider-Man Season 2 (also entitled Marvel's Spider-Man and the Champions) is an alternate TV series story-line for the second season of the series. It follows the events of Season 1 and also includes 26 episodes featuring a new original storyline. Premise Season 2 follows Peter Parker enjoying his second year as Spider-Man and as a student in Horizon High as he continues leading the Champions against new super villain threats in New York, such as Doctor Octopus, who had become a world-renowned criminal fugitive following the fall of Oscorp and leader of the remaining members of the Osborn Commandos (now named the Sinister Six) with the goal to bring New York to its knees, and Martin Li / Mr. Negative, who leads his own super villain faction the Dragon's Breath intending to fill the power void left after Norman Osborn's downfall. New characters are introduced in this season, including Lana Rose / Red Owl, Harry Osborn's maternal cousin and Norman's estranged niece, and her synthezoid companion the Vibranium Goblin. Carlie Cooper, Silk, Prowler, Blade, Daredevil, She-Hulk, Madame Web, the Power Pack, the X-Men, Morbius the Living Vampire and the Carnage symbiote will also appear. Also as in Ultimate Spider-Man Seasons 3 and 4, the season's storyline will also incorporate a new Spider-Verse arc (which was alluded in the Season 1 finale). New Characters * See also characters in Season 1 A list of the characters introduced in the new season. New Members of the Champions * The Alpha Owl / Carlie Cooper (voiced by Tara Strong) - One of Peter Parker's friends and keepers of his secret as Spider-Man, Carlie is a gifted science prodigy and inventor who specializes on the Neuro-Cortex, which she uses as the power source of her bird-based robots; most notably a robotic owl named Edith, which can be used for researches and battles against crime and which she can also speak, hear and see through. She is shown to have a strong grudge with Otto Octavius, whom she blames for a lab accident which paralyzed her from the waist down, making her dependent of her wheelchair. She is currently a member of Spider-Man's team codenamed the Alpha Owl and also enrolls as a student in Horizon High, where she eventually earns a new advanced wheelchair with anti-gravity functions. ** Appearance: A teenage version of her comic book counterpart with blue eyes. Her robotic owl Edith is visually based on a Barn Owl and colored on white and blue. * Nova / Sam Alexander (voiced by Jack DeSena) - A teenager who was chosen to become a member of the Nova Corps like his father Jesse before him. ** Appearance: The same as in Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout. * Kid Kaiju / Hiro Hamada (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - A 14-year-old Japanese robotics prodigy and a young Inhuman with the ability to literally bring his artistic drawings to life. He is accompanied by his A.I. system Baymax. ** Appearance: The same of his counterpart in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Sword Master / Lin Lie (voiced by Matthew Yang King) - One of Shang-Chi's first students and the last descendant of who received his ancestor's ancient sword, which has mysterious magical powers. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel: Future Fight and animated after the males in the show. Heroes and Allies X-Men A group of heroic Mutants dedicated in protecting the world from random threats and preserving peace between Humanity and Mutantkind. * Professor X / Charles Xavier (voiced by Tom Kane) - A paraplegic, but one of the world's most powerful mutant telepaths. He is the founder of the X-Men and Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. ** Appearance: Based on Patrick Stewart's character in the X-Men films. * Jean Grey (voiced by Erin Torpey) - An extremely powerful mutant with telepathic and telekinetic powers who is one of Xavier's most prized students and currently a teacher for the youngsters. ** Appearance: Based on her looks in the comics and animated after the females in the show. * Wolverine / Logan (voiced by Steve Blum) - A member of the X-Men and a Canadian mutant born with hyper-acute, animal-like senses, claws on his hands, and an accelerated healing factor which made it possible to implant a coating of the indestructible metal alloy adamantium on his skeleton. ** Appearance: Based on Hugh Jackman's character in the films. * Shadowcat / Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (voiced by Hynden Walch) - A student and the hall monitor of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Kitty is a young mutant with the abilities to phase through matter and walk through solid objects (she can also fuse with and hide within the shadows of other living beings and subjects with this power), shape-shift into a humanoid Lynx with increased strength and speed and communicate with felines (both domestic and wild cats). She is a friend of Spider-Man and the Champions, including Reptil, who has an attraction for her. ** Appearance: The same as in the current appearances in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. * Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy (voiced by Travis Willingham) - A mutant with leonine attributes, prehensile feet and superhuman physical abilities. Hank acts as a teacher in Xavier's school and he builds inventions for troubled students and is the builder of the X-Jet. ** Appearance: The same as in Wolverine and the X-Men, but animated after the same in the show and more occasionally wearing a tuxedo suit. Power Pack A group of four young super powered siblings who were orphaned by the explosion of an Oscorp facility which cost the lives of their parents. Four years later, they achieved their powers from a mystical star which the Kree Empire once sought for to be used as a weapon of mass destruction. While they are also using their powers to fight crime and villains, they are also being watched over by their protector android Tristan and by superheroes like Spider-Man and the Champions. * Zero-G / Alex Power (voiced by Colleen Villard) - The 10-year-old leader of the Power Pack and the eldest of the siblings, who can manipulate anti-gravitational fields which can cancel gravity. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries and animated after the males in the show. * Lightspeed / Julie Power (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 9-year-old member of the Power Pack and the second eldest of the siblings, who has superhuman strength and can fly at the speed of sound which also creates a stream of refracted light like a rainbow as well as hover in the air. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries (but wearing a one piece leotard version of her costume) and animated after the females in the show. * Mass Master / Jack Power (voiced by Kate Higgins) - A 8-year-old member of the Power Pack and the second youngest of the siblings, who is a thrill-seeker and has the power to control his body's density molecules at will. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries and animated after the males in the show. * Energizer / Katie Power (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - The 7-year-old youngest of the Power Pack and the siblings, who can shoot power orbs and beams of energy from her body. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries (but wearing a one-piece leotard version of her costume and the pigtails replaced for a ponytail hair and pink tiara) and animated after the females in the show. * Tristan (voiced by Peter Cullen) - The children's guardian and mentor. He is a A.I. program housed on a highly Kree android with the same powers of Captain Marvel and the ability to shapeshift into a winged horse. ** Appearance: Visually based on Torgo in Avengers Assemble. His winged horse form is based on that of a flying horse, but still colored after his main form. Individual * Daredevil / Matt Murdock (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - One of Shang-Chi's first Kung Fu students before Peter Parker. He is a blind pro-bono lawyer, with his remaining senses enhanced, who is secretly the fearless vigilante known as Daredevil. ** Appearance: Based on Charlie Cox's character in the Netflix TV series. * Silk / Cindy Moon (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - A Horizon High student who was bitten by a radioactive spider in the same day Peter Parker was and developed her own arachnid powers. She is also an Inhuman descendant whose Inhuman DNA upgraded her spider-powers, enabling her to produce organic webs, draw stingers from her arms and use Miles Morales' unique spider-abilities of Camouflage and Electro-blasts. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics, but with a one top leotard over and white leg tights. Her Silk alter-ego also has red eyes and a green spider tattoo in her forehead. * She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters (voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) - A district attorney and Bruce Banner's younger cousin who, due to an emergency blood transfusion from Banner, acquired a milder version of his Hulk condition, becoming a large, powerful green-hued version of herself while still largely retaining her personality. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics and sporting her A-Force suit, and animated after the females in the show. * Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - A young Sokovian who, following an Hydra experiment with the Mind Stone and the Bloodgem, developed the abilities to harness magic and engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. According to Captain America, she has been Scarlet Witch for one month after Amadeus Cho first became Brawn and one year before Peter Parker first became Spider-Man. She is a close ally to the Champions and is in a romantic relationship with Brawn. ** Appearance: Visually based on Elizabeth Olsen's character in the MCU. Her Scarlet Witch suit is a fully red outfit consisting of an red one-piece leotard, a pair of long boots and gloves, a hooded cloak and a heart-shaped ruby in her forehead. * Blade / Eric Brooks (voiced by Terrence C. Carson) - A born half-vampire "daywalker" who hunts vampires and other supernatural figures. ** Appearance: Based on Wesley Snipes' character in the movies and TV series. Antagonists and Anti-Heroes Dragon's Breath A group composed of criminal figures who have high activity in the dark and intend to fill the power void left after the fall of Oscorp. * Mr. Negative / Martin Li (voiced by Stephen Oyoung) - A former philanthropist-turned-criminal with the abilities to manipulate Darkforce and the leader of the Dragon's Breath. ** Appearance: Based on his looks in the original Season 2 episode "Brand New Day", but also sporting an samurai suit. * Syren / Avery Chance (voiced by Marisha Ray) - A street delinquent who, after becoming the host of a witch's ghost awakened by Baron Mordo, became a deranged metahuman with superhuman stregth, speed, stamina, flight and the ability to let out a sonic wave from her voice, which can (depending to her will) destroy subjects, corrupt minds or force her victims to experiences hideous hallucinations (including what they fear the most). She is the second-in-command of the Dragon's Breath. She was also a former student in Midtown High who was expelled after being incriminated by her former best friend Louise Barrison for vandalism with graffiti in the school's walls and first tried her powers to get revenge until she was thwarted by Wave, Firestar and Patriot. ** Appearance: Visually a teenager with long grey hair, a pale white skin and yellow eyes. She sports a black one-piece unitard with blades in her arms and legs. * Michael Morbius, the Living Vampire (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A scientist who, due to exposure to chemicals containing bat DNA, became imbued with pseudo-vampiric superhuman abilities and physical traits stemming from a failed biochemical experiment which was intended to cure his rare blood disorder. He is a reluctant member of the Dragon's Breath. ** Appearance: Visually based on Jared Leto, but with a pale white skin, black hair and red eyes. His attire consists of an Victorian-Era based tuxedo suit with a red cape. * Red Vulture / Jimmy Natale (voiced by Steve Blum) - A former associate of Hammerhead who ended up exposing himself for unstable Oscorp chemicals which mutated him into a human-vulture hybrid. He became the first member of the Dragon's Breath other than Mister Negative. ** Appearance: The same of his Earth-616 counterpart. * Gaunt / Melina Stromm (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - A former Oscorp scientist who was presumably killed in a accident with experiments involving her technologic resources and super-soldier serums, but was revealed to have become a deranged cyborg instead. She ended up joining the Dragon's Breath for chaos and to destroy the Osborn legacy. ** Appearance: A teenaged variant of Lucia Von Bardas in the comics. Individual * Lizard / Curt Connors (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A scientist who formerly worked for the now-disbanded Oscorp. Due to exposure to a serum based on the Jackal formula inflicted on him by Doctor Octopus, Connors ended up regrowing his missing right arm, but became a human/reptilian hybrid monster as a result of the unimproved sample's side-effects. He currently acts as a reluctant member of Doctor Octopus' Sinister Six (in a role similar to Morbius' in the Dragon's Breath). ** Appearance: The same as in the original Season 1 episode "The Rise of Doc Ock, Part 2". * Hector Gonzalez (voiced by David Kaye) - The husband of the now deceased Athena Gonzalez who is in charge of a small splinter faction of Athena Industries. ** Appearance: Visually on Doctor Strange's comic book appearances and wearing grey tuxedo. * Rose / Richard Fisk (voiced by Daryl Sabara) - The son of Wilson Fisk the Kingpin. He is a delinquent thief sporting a nanosuit which enhances his physical strengths. ** Appearance: A teenaged version of his counterpart from Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Micro-Episodes The Micro-Episodes focus on the individual experiences of some of Spider-Man's fellow Champions during the events of Season 1. Despite not physically appearing in the episodes, Peter Parker is still heard narrating them. 01) “''Hear Me Roar (Tigra's Story)''” Set after the two-part premiere Horizon High, the episode focuses on Mary Jane Watson enduring the night of her first transformation into Tigra. This episode also reveals how Kraven the Hunter lost his left eye and right arm (which was replaced for a cybernetic one). 02) “''Man's Best Friend (White Wolf's Story)''” Set before the two-part premiere Horizon High, the episode focuses on Kevin Hunt's first use of his White Wolf armor, from the moment he was injected which a Super Soldier serum containing canine DNA, to the moment he first used the White Wolf armor to defeat Tiger Shark. The episode also introduces Carlie Cooper. 03) “''Fireworks (Firestar's Story)''” Set between Amazing vs. Superior and Face it, Tiger!, this episode focuses on Liz Allan's first day as Firestar, from the moment she practiced her abilities to fly and manipulate fire and heat, to the moment she designed her suit using Dr. Hank Pym's Pym Particle-powered stabilizers. 04) “''Just Like My Brother (Wave's Story)''” Set after Bloodlines, this episode focuses on Peter Parker's sister Teresa getting her normal life back on track by starting her first day at Midtown High School, where her brother first studied before joining Horizon High. The episode reveals how her friendship with Liz Allan started. 05) “''Welcome to Attilan (Ms. Marvel and Inferno's Story)''” Set after City of Heroes, this episode shows Inferno giving Ms. Marvel a tour at the Inhuman kingdom of Attilan. This episode also introduces Cindy Moon / Silk and Triton in the show. 06) “''First Class Kid (Reptil's Story)''” Set after City of Heroes, the episode follows Reptil on his first day at Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, where he trained under the tutelage of veteran mutant members of the X-Men, including Wolverine. Main Episodes 01) “''I See You Owl''” Peter Parker and his friends are preparing to enjoying a warm party night to celebrate a happy new year. But their plans are threatened by a new formidable foe in the form of Mr. Negative, who plans to form a new criminal organization called the Dragon's Breath intending to fill the power void left after the fall of Oscorp. Spider-Man and his team now work to stop Mr. Negative and his clan of ninjas from trying to terrorize and take over the F.E.A.S.T. shelters as they get new allies with wih their new teammate Sam Alexander / Nova and another of Peter's friends... who happens to be the one who helped expose Norman Osborn. 02) “''Fish Out of Water''” Spending two weeks of their summer vacations in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, Peter and his friends enjoy a day at the beach before they come across young Inhuman Triton and Atlantean princess Namorita, who request their help in stopping Red Skull and his Hydra agents from trying to destroy Atlantis to obtain Attuma's trident. As they work to stop Red Skull's plans, Spider-Man and his team come to further explore details of Wave's past with the Atlanteans. * Note: First appearance of the Iron Spider suit (which is based on the one worn in Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame). 03) “''Life is Like a Rose''” After participating an internship at Stark Industries with Carlie Cooper, Peter is excited to start his second year as a superhero and as a student at Horizon High when it begins with Carlie's project, which is powered by the Neuro-Cortex. During which, he discovers that Wilson Fisk the Kingpin has been broken out of his prison cell by his son Richard (who is undergoing the criminal alias of the Rose) and is determined to steal the Neuro-Cortex's resources to restore Fisk Industries. Spider-Man and Carlie (on her alias of the Alpha Owl) work together to stop Kingpin's scheme and convince Richard not to make the same mistake Harry Osborn did. 04) “''Carnage''” While battling new agents of Hydra, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid come face-to-face with Red Skull, who had just extracted Eddie Brock and the Venom symbiote from the planet they were taken to using a small prototype of the Space Stone so that the Symbiote could be the source of Hydra's ultimate weapon. Things go beyond Red Skull's control when a duplicate sample of the symbiote merges with him and, affected by Skull's imperfect Super Soldier blood, becomes a more aggressive, barbarian version of Venom calling itself "Carnage". Spider-Man and his teammates work alongside Captain America and Black Widow to stop the creature before it can infect all Hydra agents. But to do so, they must also reunite Brock with Venom. 05) “''Battle of the Vultures''” Peter and his friends are participating an ceremony to celebrate the ten-year-anniversary of Horizon High's foundation. But their plans are threatened by Vulture, who still seeks revenge on Max Model with the aid of a new group of thieves called the Wake Riders and is on a competitive battle against a new rival in the form of Red Vulture, who is on a mission under Mister Negative's behalf. 06) “''Beneath the Ashes''” Since Oscorp was disbanded, resources in its warehouses had been left abandoned instead of destroyed as Spider-Man hoped they would be. Concerned that these resources could fall in wrong hands, Spider-Man, Ant-Girl, White Wolf and Brawn set out to reach the warehouses and destroy what was left from the resources. However, they must also outwit former Oscorp scientists Melina Stromm (who had become the cyborg criminal Gaunt and seeks resources for Mr. Negative) and Curt Connors (who had been transformed by Doctor Octopus into the monstrous Lizard to become a new member of Octavius' vilainous faction). 07) “''Spider-Girls' Night Out''” Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl work alongside Shang-Chi's second Spider-Powered apprentice Cindy Moon / Silk to apprehend Silver Sable, who had escaped the Supervillain Holding Facility, and high-tech prankster Screwball, who carries information of Doctor Octopus' plans. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid work alongside Shang-Chi, Daredevil and Lin Lie the Sword Master in stopping a clan of Huns sent by Mister Negative to retrieve the Eye of Shangri-La, a huge pear-shaped gemstone, while they also explore details of Mister Negative's origins. 08) “''Web of Shadows''” When innocent people are reported to be disappearing mysteriously in the shadows of New York, authorities begin pointing Michael Morbius (who had become a living vampire following a failed attempt to cure himself from his blood disease) as the main suspect behind the situation. Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, Inferno and Brawn work alongside vampire hunter Blade to hunt down Morbius and find answers about his pointless kipnappings of people, but they will soon figure out who the true mastermind is. 09) “''Of Syrens and Witches''” A Homecoming Dance is being held at Midtown High with Spider-Man and the Champions being invited to attend to as special guests. However, the heroes have yet to save the night when Syren emerges and, followed by Mister Negative's ninjas and Morbius, exacts to retrieve an mystical artifact brought there by teacher Anna Maria Marconi while still seeking revenge on Louise Barrison for the incident which got her expelled from Midtown. The team gets help from Brawn's lover Scarlet Witch, who has unfinished business to settle with Mister Negative and his followers. 10) “''Blind Justice''” Intending to gain access to Wakanda's treasures, Athena Gonzales' widowed husband Hector has framed C.I.A. agent Everret Ross for stealing files for Killmonger. Believing himself one step ahead of the situation and rid from his worries, Hector, however, only made more troubles and enemies for himself after Nick Fury and Shang-Chi have Spider-Man and Daredevil apprehend Gonzales and clear Ross' name out of the crime. 11) “''Predatory Instincts''” During a fight against Kraven the Hunter, who was hired by Silvermane to capture Midtown High School student Patricia "Trish" Walker for unknown, but illegal purposes, Spider-Man earns a new ally with S.H.I.E.L.D. super soldier Prowler, who was assigned by Nick Fury to protect Trish by any means necessary. Spider-Man and Prowler now work together to uncover Silvermane's negotiations with Doctor Octopus while they work to discover what crucial role Trish has in the two villains' plan... and it may be connected to a mysterious, fearsome feline beast (only known by Trish as the Snow Leopard) which attacked Sivermane's mansion earlier. 12) “''Electro-Cult''” During Dr. Ashley Kafka's experimentations with Loki's scepter in Ravencroft Institute, Electro bursts out of his cell and obtains the scepter, which he soon uses to duplicate and transfer his powers to other criminally insane inmates who end up bringing the prison (and progressively the entire city) to a power outage. Spider-Man, Ghost-Spider, Ant-Girl and Brawn team up with Thor to stop Electro's madness, destroy Loki's scepter and put an end to his "Electro-Cult". 13) “''A Sinister Breath''” Peter and his friends are helping Aunt May and her colleagues contribute for the homeless people at the F.E.A.S.T. shelters. Their peaceful time, however, is threatened by the turf war between Doctor Octopus's supervillain group the Sinister Six (consisting of himself, Vulture, Spider-Slayer, Lizard, Man-Wolf and Rhino) and the Dragon's Breath (consisting of Syren, Exile, Morbius, Gaunt, Red Vulture and led by Mister Negative), on which Doctor Octopus and Mister Negative both seek Oscorp's last remaining product in the core of the main F.E.A.S.T. facility. Spider-Man and the Champions now to stop the destructive battle between the Sinister Six and the Dragon's Breath before any innocent life is lost. 14) “''First Champions in Space''” Spider-Man, Tigra, Firestar, Nova, Ms. Marvel, Kid Arachnid and Brawn are tasked by S.H.I.E.L.D. to pilot one of NASA's Space Shuttles for a mission to intercept a Kree flagship which for some reason defected from Ronan the Accuser's war fleet. They soon discover the flagship is actually a shelter for Alex Power and his siblings Julie, Jack and Katie, four orphaned children who developed their powers from a mystical star which was being experimented on by Kree scientist Doctor Minn-Erva. Now the Champions must team up by A.I. Tristan to protect the children from Ronan and Minn-Erva and stop their out-of-control experiments. * Episode Outcomes: ** Ms. Marvel comes in contact with a nanotech substance which grants her a new costume. The nanosuit is based on the new outfit first worn in The Magnificent Ms. Marvel #5. ** Tristan earns a robotic body made of Kree Sentry components and powered by the Avengers' technology. 15) “''Revenge of a Goblin''” Devastated with her beloved cousin Harry Osborn's death during the Avengers' battle against the Goblin King's army, Lana Rose dons the Red Owl armor and, accompanied by her android companion the Vibranium Goblin, seeks to hunt down and eliminate Doctor Octopus' Sinister Six for failing Harry, and then Norman Osborn for taking his own son's life. Certain of the collateral damage she will cause in her search for revenge, Spider-Man and the Champions set out to stop Lana and reason with her before she can make a mistake she may regret most drastically. 16) “''Tales of Heroes''” While babysitting Cassie Lang's best friend Kit Renner, Anya Corazon tells her three amazing bed-night stories about Spider-Man's team-up adventures with She-Hulk, Shang-Chi, Daredevil, Brawn, Scarlet Witch and Doctor Strange during his first year of heroics. Like ''City of Heroes'' in Season 1, this episode features an anthology format, being split in three different segments: * “''Rough Exercise''”: Set after Road to Illusions, Spider-Man teamed up with She-Hulk in taking down a Phalanx-mutated Titania while searching for evidences of Athena Gonzales' involvement with Mysterio's crimes. * “''In Your Eyes''”: Set between Horizon High, Part 2 and A Day in Life, this segment reveals details of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson training under the tutelage of Shang-Chi and Matt Murdock / Daredevil as Peter, Mary Jane and Daredevil put their training to an test by defeating ninjas allied to the Hand. * “''Double Date''”: Set after ''Turning Point, Part 2: The Goblin War'', this segment reveals that Spider-Man and Tigra had an double date with Brawn and Scarlet Witch while they also had to team up with Doctor Strange in taking down Baron Mordo and stop him from obtaining the Book of the Dark Dimension stored in the Empire State University's forbidden library. 17) “''The DemoGoblin Within''” Against the objections of Midtown High students, Anne Weying is tasked by Truman Marsh to exam the Goblin's Eye, a dark magic-infused relic. The Goblin's Eye suddenly erupts and makes Weying the host of the monstrous DemoGoblin, who proceeds to go for a rampage and terrorize the city just as children are enjoying Halloween. Spider-Man and the Champions now work with Doctor Strange to stop DemoGoblin, undo the effects of the Goblin's Eye and expose and apprehend Marsh, who has negotiations to settle with Baron Mordo. Things get worse when Doctor Octopus (now the host of the Living Brain following the Champions' latest battle against the Sinister Six and the Dragon's Breath) also seeks the Goblin's Eye for his own purposes. 18) “''TBD''” 19) “''TBD''” 20) “''TBD''” 21) “''Negative Endgame''” 22) “''TBD''” 23) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 1''” 24) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 2''” 25) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 3''” 26) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 4''” References Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version)) Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)